


Home

by Redbirdblackdog



Series: Yes Married People Still Fuck [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Married Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbirdblackdog/pseuds/Redbirdblackdog
Summary: “I’m hungry for something else Little Bird,” he whispers in her ear. His hand moves from her bum around her waist just skimming under her leggings.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: Yes Married People Still Fuck [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765768
Comments: 15
Kudos: 99





	Home

She feels the warm press of him behind her. Then closer still. He slides his arm under her neck so her head is pillowed on it. His lips meet her neck, warm and soft. His free hand cups her bum giving it a gentle pat. His hips rocks against her.

She hums still slow from sleep, “welcome home, there’s a chicken and potatoes in the fridge from dinner.” She instinctively loosens her hips and lets his hips push against her. The light in the bathroom is on lighting the room in a soft glow. 

“I’m hungry for something else Little Bird,” he whispers in her ear. His hand moves from her bum around her waist just skimming under her leggings. His hands move then cupping her breast. His large palm follows the curve if it at his work-roughed thumb and forefinger pluck her nipple awakening her own desire. She groans at his touch. His lips find her neck and he sucks a bloom. Married five years and she still has to use concealer on occasion to cover the hickeys he leaves on her neck. 

His hand slides down her side dipping into the curve if her waist before tracing the fullness of her bum. Moving his attentions again he starts tugging down her leggings, but he stops short leaving then bunched mid-thigh. 

He backs away just a little rubbing her bum again. “Now ain’t that pretty as a picture,” his voice a low growl. 

She feels a little smack on her bum and groans in response. He shifts and is pressed tight against her again, but the rock of his hips now press his cock forward as it slides in between her thighs. She pulls her tummy in tight and rocks back into him giving him just a little resistance to him pushing against her before she relents. It causes a delicious pressure for her from the cleft of her bum nearly to her clit. She tries move her legs but the damn leggings only let her widen her thighs a few inches for a moment. His arm snakes around her cupping her breast again and pulling her in tighter against him. She laces her fingers into his hand and squeezes his hand around her breast. His cock is so close with each push forward it drags along her center. She squeezes her thighs together, pulling the sensation closer to her. 

“I missed you,” he whispers his teeth biting gently into her shoulder. “Love ya.” 

She rocks back into him and he groans. “Love you too, baby,” she purrs back. She turns her head in attempt to catch his lips. He shifts up and gives her a deep kiss over her shoulder. She feels surrounded and restrained... and she loves it. 

He moves again behind her, kissing and sucking his way down her back. She rubs her thighs together and whines as she loses the sensation of him between her legs. He bites her hip gently and drags his teeth against her skin. 

“Patience wife,” he commands his lips kissing her hip. He kisses down across the curve of her bum offering pecks and bites as he goes. His big hands follow suit, then she feels his warm tongue against her cunt and she moans out in surprise. She shifts her hips to give him better access, but she tries to widen her thighs again and is halted by the clothes still lingering above her knees. Another long, wide lick and he says something while buried in her heat that she cannot hear but the sensation causes her body to shudder. 

“Sandor,” she whines and rocks back into him now. His arm wraps around her thigh and his fingers join the steady rhythm. Soon she is near bursting from his touch. “Sandor,” she cries out in a high keen. He changes positions and her whine turns bereft. She wants this so much, but it’s been three days and she knows he wants to be inside her when she falls apart. He pulls her up onto her knees spread as wide as her entangled knees will let her. He enters her without pause and her release is nearly upon her. Her head is down on the pillow and he has his right arm around her, his fingers fall onto rhythm with his thrusts putting pressure against her clit. His other hand is tight on her hip until three thrusts in he lets go and gives her bum a good swat. 

“Sing Little Bird... sing,” he says with a growl and that’s all it takes for her to fall apart. 

“Sandor... oh Gods... yes!” She cries out. Rocking back into him as he carries her through her orgasm. He keeps up his pace intent on seeing her through. Her heat pulses and clamps down around him. She hears him grunt and groan and can’t help but flex her power as she pushes back against him and squeezes all her muscles tight in an attempt to pull him with her. 

“Please,” she whines. Then he falls too. He nearly roars, dampened by the clench of his teeth it still makes her feel powerful. She can feel him release inside her and a smile lingers on her lips. They sink into the mattress as his left hand presses low against her belly holding them together. He shifts pulling her with him onto their side but his cock is still seated inside her. He is still breathing heavy but her breaths are starting to slow. 

“That was quite a hello,” she sighs. 

“I aim to please,” she can hear the cocky grin on his lips. He places a kiss behind her ear and she can feel his stubble on her neck. “You smell so good,” he whispers. “Like home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is just a quick no plot little thing. Been a bit stumped in writing my fics, lots of paragraphs... no chapters. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
